


Day 6: Mission Confession

by KellynKupcake



Series: KakaYama Week 2017 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action Scene, Angst, Confession, Fighting, M/M, Violence, obviously, real talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: Kakashi's life is threatened and he feels it's his time to tell the truth





	Day 6: Mission Confession

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing jaw2002.tumblr.com has made this awesome picture to go with this story! I can't get it to embed in the post unfortunately but here's the link!  
> https://jaw2002.tumblr.com/post/160830238076/day-6-mission-confusion-this-is-a-collaboration

Tenzo’s palms scraped against splintered wood as he flipped out of the way of the enemies charge. His finger pads grazing the leaves above him as he landed solidly on another large branch. He glanced to his left, seeing Kakashi out of the corner of his eye and confirming his position before he launched forward, his arm transforming to the shape of a snake and the appearance of a tree trunk. The extension slashed the enemies shoulder, making the Kiri Nin yelp in pain as he dashed backward, barely missing Kakashi’s lightning blade.

The Copy ninja leapt after him, his crackling hand not missing a second time as it plunged right through the man’s chest. Tenzo smiled to himself at his Captain’s efficiency, moving up behind him as a concealed enemy sprung forth from the left.

“Captain!” Tenzo shouted, forming the seals for his Wood Barrier Jutsu as Kakashi’s jumped, using his feet to kick the corpse off his arm. He flipped backwards, landing on a nearby branch as Tenzo’s jutsu blocked the kunai that were headed for his previous position. They hit the wall, most of them digging in deep like darts. Kakashi grunted, looking down at his right arm in shock as he realised one of the weapons had rebounded off the edge of Tenzo’s barrier and landed a hit just below his shoulder. He ripped it out, his attention not focused as he heard Tenzo’s shout of warning once more. He looked up, his arms flying in front of his face as a green wave of energy flew towards his chest level. He had no time to move, the jutsu spanning a large distance either side of him. Had he ducked it would have hit his face.

“No!” Tenzo shouted, his wooden arm swooping down after the fact and moving Kakashi out of the way of the second wave fast approaching. Leaping forwards he charged he enemy head on. The man snarled wickedly, hitting Tenzo’s stomach with a precise blow and blinking stupidly as he disappeared. The real Tenzo appearing behind him and slashing his throat with one quick swipe.

The man hit the ground hard, Tenzo feeling sick to his stomach as he retreated to where he had left Kakashi.

The other man was standing still, looking around him slowly, running a hand over his chest and then lifting it to inspect the blood. The wound on his torso had ripped at his flak vest, tearing it opened and blood was beginning to pool on the surface. He stared at his hand dumbly as Tenzo asked him if was alright. He only just registered the words ‘last of them’ and ‘safety’.

“What was that anyway?” Tenzo asked, concern at the amount of blood he was seeing. Kakashi shook his head.

“I’ve never seen it before.” He admitted, taking a step towards his friend and faltering. Tenzo grabbed his arm to keep him up right and Kakashi waved him off, stating he was fine. The brunette frowned, sceptical as he reiterated the need to get to cover and treat their wounds.

Kakashi agreed, making to leap off the branch and slipping. He fell before Tenzo could catch him, hitting his head hard on the next branch down before being caught and cradled in the other’s Wood Nest Jutsu.

“Kakashi, what’s wrong?” Tenzo asked, lowing himself down to the other man, panic in his voice. He had never seen his Captain so shaken.

“It’s…. hard to move.” Kakashi croaked, trying in vain to lift his arm to feel at the gash on his head.

“No, stop.” Tenzo said, encouraging the other man to lie still. “We don’t know what type of jutsu you were just hit with.” He swallowed. “You were fine a second ago it might be reacting to your movement so just lie still alright?”

Kakashi nodded as best he could, internally rolling his eyes at his luck.

“Come on, the enemy are still near, we must get to cover and treat your wounds.”

“Yes.” Kakashi said simply, taking heed of Tenzo’s warning.

 

~

 

As they reached the alcove Tenzo had scouted before they engaged the enemy the brunette felt the real weight of Kakashi’s potential injury fall on to him. He laid his friend down gently, quickly removing the other man’s pouch and slipping it under his head. It had been a short journey, about a 4 minute run but Kakashi could no longer move on his own.

The silver haired man thanked him, luckily still able to talk. Tenzo looked at him sadly, feeling guilt well in his chest as he knew it was his fault. Quickly weaving the signs for a wood clone, he ordered the second version of him to stand guard. The other Tenzo nodded, glancing at Kakashi quickly before darting away to the exit.

“I’ll be fine.” Kakashi reassured, his breathing laboured as he struggled to hide the pain radiating from his chest.

“You better be.” Tenzo ordered, struggling to keep his own voice even as he knelt down and fished for his medical kit. Time was of the essence in this situation and they both knew it. Tenzo moved swiftly, his hands shaking as he cut away what was left of his Captain’s flak vest to inspect the nasty wound underneath.

“It seems mostly superficial.” Kakashi ground out, his throat feeling gravely as the burning intensified. Tenzo nodded, trying his hardest to focus on the work at hand as he went in to medic mode. He was not a trained professional, but he knew his first-aid inside and out. All the standard procedures such as routine blood swabs for known poisons, disinfecting, stapling or stitching along with bandaging or splinting wounds. He was proficient in all of it, he reminded himself as he began his work.

Kakashi blinked slowly, feeling himself start to slip from consciousness as he Tenzo’s hands pressed firmly on his chest.

“Don’t go to sleep.” The brunette ordered, moving his right hand to the other man’s chin and forcing him to make eye contact. “Kakashi.” He said firmly. “Don’t go to sleep.”

“I’m trying not to.” Kakashi said softly, not letting on how fuzzy his vision was. He knew that the other man could sense how serious the situation was. But he did not want to fluster him with his growing list of symptoms.

Tenzo knew in his gut the outlook was not good. Kakashi had been hit adjacent to his most vital organs by an unknown jutsu. The wound did not look deep, but it had already caused him to lose control of his body. Whatever it was, it worked fast and there was no telling if simple first aid would cut it.

He growled in frustration, keeping his working pace steady as he rushed to beat Kakashi’s slowly ticking clock.

“It’s fitting you know.” Kakashi said suddenly his eye’s flicking towards his friend as his mind wandered.

“What is?” Tenzo asked, figuring the best thing he could do to keep Kakashi conscious was engage him in conversation.

“If I was to die here.” Kakashi explained, his eyes glassy.

“You’re not going to die here.” Tenzo said firmly, his hands moving faster than Kakashi could register in that moment.

“It’s the honourable way to die.” Kakashi said somewhat wistfully as a smile played on his lips. “That’s what I’ve always wanted.”

“Stop that talk.” Tenzo sighed, his heart heavy as he sifted through his medical kit for a patch to fit Kakashi’s headwound.

“I’d get to be with them again.” Kakashi continued, stopping to wince as Tenzo’s rough hands swabbed his clotting wounds. He didn’t have to elaborate on who he meant. He had spoken of them so freely for so many years. His precious people that he had had to let go. Every time a drop of alcohol hit his tongue he rambled about them incessantly. Tenzo felt bad for him on these occasions, knowing deep down how much their absence must hurt his friend when he was sober if he became that inconsolable when he was drunk.

“They’re not ready to see you yet, trust me.” Tenzo smiled to himself, sprinkling a concoction of herbs in to a water bottle and shaking it as he spoke.

Kakashi’s eye’s flicked to his friend once more, sadness shining in them as he accepted the fate before him. He had lived a full life in his own opinion. Lived despite his misfortune and helped the village through what surely had to be the hardest of times they would face. He had lived for the sake of the village despite his own desire to die. But now was his time and as scary as the option seemed he found that when he really considered it, he could be okay with that.

“Tenzo.” He said slowly as the other man lifted his head.

“Shhh, drink this.” Tenzo whispered, touching the bottle he had been shaking to his lips. Kakashi lapped at it eagerly, not realising how dry his throat had been until offered water. He thanked the other man, returning to his previous thoughts and deciding to voice them as Tenzo pulled bandages from the medical pouch and began to wrap the other’s wounds.

“I’m okay with my fate.” Kakashi said softly, his half lidded eyes looking his friend up and down as he finished his thought. “As long as you’re the one with me when the time comes.” He croaked, his eyes watering as Tenzo stopped to look at him.

“What are you saying?” Tenzo asked, taking a second to compose himself before continuing his work.

“I’m saying I’ve lived a full life.” Kakashi whispered. “As full as someone like me ever could. However…” he paused, feeling awkwardness well in his chest as he considered saying the words, despite knowing he would not be around for the aftermath.

“What?” Tenzo asked, his own voice barely above a whisper as he leaned forwards.

“I do have one regret.” Kakashi continued. “I feel my life could have been fuller had I pursued my love for you.” He confessed, his cheeks heating as he looked away. Lips pursing under the mask as Tenzo began to smile.

“Is that so?” The brunette asked, his heart in his throat as he licked his lips. Kakashi nodded slowly, feeling unable to answer verbally as he felt his friend to be mocking him. Tenzo looked down, grinning to himself at the words he thought he could only dream of hearing. His heart thumping loudly as he forced himself to stay calm. Leaning down he moved his hands away from the fresh bandage and rested them on Kakashi’s cheeks, feeling the heat radiating from the other man as he gently scaped his fingers downwards, inching the dark fabric away from the beautiful face he knew to lie beneath. Kakashi’s pale hand moved, mingling with tan as he rested his own palm firmly on top of his friends.

Tenzo grinned, unable to contain himself any longer.

“You’re not dying.” He chuckled, inches from the other man’s face. “By the way.” He added in a mocking tone as he sat up, pulling his hands away with a smirk. Kakashi cocked his head, confusion evident on his face before realisation started to dawn on him and he looked at his own hand in horror. He had somehow moved it on his own accord, despite being almost completely paralysed moments before.

“But… the jutsu…” He managed, his voice strained as the awkwardness of the situation slammed in to him.

“The wound from the jutsu was superficial. You were right.” Tenzo explained. “It seemed to be just a standard energy wave that burned a line across your chest but it wasn’t very deep it just bled a lot. It’s probably used for stunning people more than anything.”

“But I couldn’t move!” Kakashi argued, irritated with his Kohai’s smug attitude in this delicate situation.

“Oh yes that.” Tenzo laughed, feigning forgetfulness. “That was the kunai you ripped out of your arm.” He pointed to the freshly bandaged wound. “It was coated with a basic Kiri poison. Right here, number 2 on the poison chart.” He smiled, holding up the results of one of his swabs to a small card. “I fed you the antidote in that water while you were rambling on about how good it would be to die…” he finished, trailing off. Kakashi looked away, his blush more noticeable without the mask to hide it.

“Mah… A joke.” Kakashi snickered. “All of it…” He said softly, his teeth grating at his bottom lip softly.

“Yeah…” Tenzo smiled softly. “I figured as much.” He agreed, letting the other man keep some of his dignity. There was a small silence as they stared in to each other’s eyes, the gravity of the situation finally hitting Tenzo as his he let himself feel relief.

He reached out, taking Kakashi’s arm and helping him in to a sitting position. Kakashi looked down, his hands running softly over his bandaged chest before he turned his attention to the wound on his arm.

“I know I’m not dying or anything...” Tenzo said softly, breaking the silence. “But for what it’s worth… I love you too.” He finished, suddenly very interested in his own hands.

Kakashi smiled to himself, feeling reprieved of his blatant admission.

“Thank you.” He said softly, unsure what else to say. He felt that this was a conversation to have another time. His light-headedness was returning. He realised now he was probably concussed from smacking his head when he fell. “I want to have this conversation.” He admitted, covering his friend’s hands with his and encouraging him to make eye contact. “But now isn’t the time.”

Tenzo nodded in agreement, feeling regret for not kissing the other man when he had the chance. He just couldn’t miss the opportunity to fuck with him a little. It was about time he got him back. He knew in his heart if the roles were reversed Kakashi would have taken the same path as him 5 times over before stopping for a kiss.

“Can you walk?” The brunette asked, making his way to his feet as Kakashi nodded. He held out his hand for the other to take, pulling him on to shaky legs and in to a warm embrace. Kakashi sighed, resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder and letting his own arms wrap around him. They stayed like that for a second before Tenzo pulled away, silently asking for permission before leaning in and touching the other man’s lips tentatively.

Kakashi kissed back, hungry for more but forcing himself to stop when his breathing became laboured.

He had a feeling his life was about to become much richer.

**Author's Note:**

> Excited for smut saturday? ;)


End file.
